1 000 Palabras
by Persei
Summary: Traducción. Shonen ai. POV de Zen con respecto a la partida de cierto chico importante en su vida...


_Disclaimer.- Todos lo sabemos, nada mío y si lo fuera créanme que Alexis no sería chica sería chico tal y como es el personaje de donde salió: Joey Wheeler! Y por supuesto q estaría con Ryo, pero como es chica, él estará con el otro que puede hacerle feliz a mí parecer…_

_Warning.- Ya lo puse arriba, es obvio que este fic es de relación **SHONEN AI** etc etc_

_D2.- Este fic no es mío, pertenece a **Sides-of-magic** y yo sólo lo traduje con el permiso de la autora. Si quieren consultarlo está en mi sección de favoritos, **1000 words** se llama y la canción fue sacada de Final Fantasy._

* * *

**_1 000_**

**_Palabras_**

* * *

_**I know that you're hiding things**_

_Sé que estás escondiendo cosas_

Cada vez que te preguntaba acerca de la investigación que hiciste, empezabas a ponerte muy nervioso, diciéndome que no era nada importante, que habías prometido no decirle a nadie acerca de esta, que no debía preocuparme...

_**Using genttle words to shelter me**_

_Usando palabras gentiles para reconfortarme_

Pero nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso, Fubuki. Sé que diste lo mejor de ti para asegurarme que te encontrabas bien, pero todos los que te veían sabían que había algo andaba mal.

_**Your words were like a dream**_

_Tus palabras fueron como un sueño_

Hablabas tan feliz acerca de nosotros, acerca de nuestro futuro… tus palabras estaban llenas de alegría, esperanza y felicidad. Y yo podía ver cosas a través de tu hablar, podía ver todas esas puestas de sol tan maravillosas que querías que viéramos.

Pero todo eso no fueron más que palabras…

_**But dreams could never fool me**_

_Pero los sueños nunca me angañaron _

Realmente quería creer en ti. Traté una y otra vez, pero no pude. Traté de fingir que todo estaba bien... Sólo se feliz me decías. Disfruta el presente.

**_Not that easily_**

_No tan fácilmente_

Pero no pude. Tus secretos fueron como una muralla entre nosotros. No pude evitarlo, pero empecé a odiarla, a odiar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver contigo.

_**I acted so distant then**_

_Actúe tan distante entonces_

Estaba tan enojado contigo, incluso si nunca lo demostré. No podía entender por qué no podías decírmelo… me sentí tan poco necesitado. Sentí el dolor que no querías compartir conmigo, que no me confiaste.

_**Didn't say goodbye before you left**_

_No dije adiós antes de que te fueras_

Después tú te fuiste a algún lugar… Para completar tu investigación... no te dije adiós, aun seguía enojado y amargado… Pero también estaba asustado… Estaba asustado de que podría explotar ante ti, o que podría gritar todos estos miedos… No quería mostrarte que me importaba tu partida... aún me importa

_**But I was listening**_

_Pero estaba oyendo_

Estaba importándome… Estaba oyendo cada rumor acerca de esta estúpida investigación… Quería saber cómo te sentías cuando ibas a regresar conmigo…

_**You'll fight you battles far from me**_

_Pelearás tus batallas lejos de mí_

Estabas tan lejos de mí, haciendo cosas de las que no tenía idea… y estabas tan feliz… sin mí…

_**Far too easily**_

_Lejos tan fácilmente_

Una parte de mí estaba decepcionada de que tú fueras el mejor de los estudiantes seleccionados para ese proyecto… quizá si hubieras reprobado, podrías regresar y contármelo todo… pero fuiste el mejor, la estrella brillante de la Academia y me sentí tan innecesario de nuevo. No me extrañaste bastante; no me necesitabas de tu lado.

"_**Save your tears cause I'll come back"**_

"_Guarda tus lágrimas porque regresaré"_

Cuando dijiste eso, me asustó. ¿Por qué querías asegurarme que volverías?. ¿Había una posibilidad de que no volvieras?.

_**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**_

_Pude que susurraste mientras atravesabas la puerta_

Sigo oyéndote decir esas palabras. Ahora, cuando estoy completamente solo viendo al océano triste… y la luz del faro tan débil para destruir la oscuridad. ¿Estás bien, Fubuki?

_**But still I swore**_

_Pero todavía me esforcé (1)_

¿Sigues vivo?. ¿Regresarás?.

_**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**_

_En esconder el dolor cuando cambio las páginas_

La niebla está ahora por doquier y ya no veo a las estrellas. O quizá es a causa de estas estúpidas lágrimas… están corriendo y corriendo y yo ya no puedo detenerlas más…

Ahora que nadie está allí. Después de esta noche seré fuerte de nuevo, no mostraré ninguna emoción en la máscara que estoy cuidando.

Pero no esta noche.

_**Shouting might be the answer**_

_Gritar pudo haber sido la respuesta_

Quizá debería dejar a mí corazón sentir todas estas emociones… Te esperaré, pero ahora soy la única persona que puede salvarse a sí mismo.

_**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**_

_Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera llorado y rogado para que no te marcharas_

Quizá actúe infantilmente. Es tu vida, tus decisiones… quizá sólo debía decirte lo que estaba sintiendo… cuán solo estaba…

_**But now I´m not afraid to say what's in my heart**_

_Pero ahora no tengo miedo de decir qué hay en mi corazón_

Pero hay una oportunidad para mí de hacerlo. Sé que regresarás… algún día… y entonces te diré… todas estas cosas que estaba ocultando… que pretendía no sentir…

_**Though a thousand words**_

_Aunque mil palabras_

Tantas cosas…

_**Have never been spoken**_

_Nunca han sido pronunciadas_

Quería decirte, pero tenía miedo de hacer esto…

_**They´ll fly to you**_

_Volarán hasta ti_

Si hubiera una manera de hablar contigo…

_**Crossing over the time and distance to holding you**_

_Cruzan el tiempo y la distancia asiéndote_

No sé dónde estás ahora… probablemente lo más lejos que se pueda de mí…

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_Suspendidas sobre alas de plata_

Deseo alcanzarte…

_**And a thousand words**_

_Y mil palabras_

Tantos sentimientos tácitos están viviendo en mi corazón desde ese día…

_**One thousand confessions**_

_Mil confesiones_

Me siento culpable algunas veces… Quisiera disculparme contigo…

_**Will cradle you**_

_Te guiarán_

Quiero hacerte sentir cómodo cuando regreses… Desearía que supieras que aún hay alguien que te está esperando…

_**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**_

_Haciendo que todo tu dolor parezca lejano_

¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estás lastimado? No sé que haya pasado y por qué no regresaste a mí como lo prometiste… pero estoy seguro de que eso te lastima…

_**They´ll hold you forever**_

_Te asirán por siempre_

Esperaré. Mi corazón esperará por siempre. No importa cuándo regreses, puedes estar seguro de que estaré ahí, mirándote.

_**The dream isn´t over yet**_

_El sueño aún no termina_

Aún tengo esperanza… Mucha esperanza… Miro el amanecer cada día esperando que sea hoy el día especial…

_**Though I often say I can't forget**_

_Aunque digo a menudo que no puedo olvidar_

No puedo empezar una nueva vida. Tu recuerdo no me deja… No quiero cambiar nada… Sólo quiero que regreses…

_**I still relive that day**_

_Sigo reviviendo ese día_

Sigo viéndolo todo… todos los días… nos oigo a ti y a mí hablar, veo todos los errores que cometí… no hay escape de la memoria…

"_**You've been there with me all the way"**_

"_Has estado ahí, conmigo todo el camino"_

Es tan extraño vivir sin ti. Desde que vine a esta escuela, siempre estábamos juntos. Tú siempre estabas ahí… cuando estaba sonriendo y cuando estaba llorando. Tú estabas ahí, una parte de mí vida, una parte de mí.

_**I still hear you say**_

_Aún te escucho decir_

Recuerdo cada palabra que me dijiste… tu voz era lo más hermosa en el mundo para mí… porque era tuya… Algunas veces feliz, algunas veces triste, otras veces preocupada… y otras tantas, frías y enojadas. Y después feliz de nuevo…

"_**Wait for me I´ll write you letters"**_

"_Espera por mí, te escribiré cartas"_

Prometiste que escribirías, que me llamarías pero nunca escuché una palabra de ti después de que te fuiste. Extraño la calidez de tu voz, que podía escuchar cada tarde…

_**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**_

_Pude ver cómo tartamudeabas con tus ojos en el piso_

¿Sabías que esto terminaría de esta forma?. ¿Pensaste en mí cuando tomaste esta decisión…?

_**But still I swore to hide the doubt**_

_Pero aún así juré esconder la duda_

Pensé que era inteligente entonces… esa tarde se irá de esta forma quiero que lo haga… aún es muy duro para mí enfrentar la verdad… estaba tan mal… ¿por qué lo único que oía era la voz de mis sentimientos heridos?. ¿Por qué no podía escuchar la serena voz del amor?

_**When I turn back the pages**_

_Cuando vuelvo las páginas_

Vivir sin ti es como una pesadilla para mí. Cada puesta de sol es un símbolo de esperanza perdida… de otro día, que gasté esperando y soñando…

_**Anger might have been the answer**_

_El enfado podría haber sido la respuesta_

Quizá debería haberte dicho como me lastimaban todas esas mentiras… quizá debí de haber explotado y dejarte saber lo que le hiciste a mi corazón… quizá…

_**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**_

_Qué si hubiera bajado mi cabeza y te dijera que no podría esperar_

¿Qué si digo algo?. ¿Qué si no vuelvo a esconder más esta tormenta de sentimientos y el caos en mi corazón… qué si…?

_**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**_

_Pero ahora soy fuerte, lo bastante para saber que no es demasiado tarde_

Creí que sería capaz de escuchar tu voz una vez más… Creí que tú serías capaz de escucharme de nuevo con todas las excusas que preparé…

_**Cause a thousand words**_

_Porque mil palabras_

Todas estas cosas… que olvidé decir…

_**Call out through the ages**_

_Dichas en voz alta a través del tiempo_

Importantes palabras que no fueron pronunciadas… están en mi cabeza…aún escucho a mi propia voz repitiéndolas y repitiéndolas

_**They'll fly to you**_

_Volarán hasta ti_

Quizá algún día las escuches

_**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**_

_Aunque no las podamos ver sé que te están alcanzando_

Eso es todo lo que pido…

_**Suspenden on silver wings**_

_Suspendidas sobre alas de plata_

Sólo dejarte saber

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_Oh mil palabras_

Todas estas cosas que te diré, cuando regreses…

_**One thousand embraces**_

_Mil abrazos_

Todas estas cosas para las que estaba muy estúpido para ver

_**They'll cradle you**_

_Te guiarán_

No hay forma de cambiar el pasado… pero aprendí del dolor… pienso que realmente he cambiado…

_**Making all of your weary days seem far away**_

_Haciendo parecer todos tus cansados días muy lejanos_

Todos estos días sin ti parecen una eternidad para mí. Esta soledad está matándome lentamente… sé que hay gente que se preocupa por mí… pero… te necesite… para vivir…

_**They´ll hold you forever**_

_Te asirán por siempre_

Te necesito conmigo…

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_Oh mil palabras_

Tantas cosas qué decir…

_**Have never been spoken**_

_Nunca han sido pronunciadas_

Tantas cosas qué hacer…

_**They'll fly to you**_

_Volarán hasta ti_

Y todo lo que puedo hacer es estar aquí y esperar… a que el sol se eleve…

_**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**_

_Ellas te llevarán a casa, de vuelta a mis brazos_

Quizá cuando el día llegue a nosotros… regresarás a mí…

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_Suspendidas sobre alas de plata_

Ese es el único deseo que tengo…

_**And a thousand words**_

_Y mil palabras_

Las cosas que deberían haberse dicho y hecho

_**Call out though the ages**_

_Dichas en voz alta a través del tiempo_

Nunca me dejarán en paz

_**They´ll cradle you**_

_Te guiarán_

Si no regresas y me das la oportunidad de hacerlo…

_**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**_

_Cambiando los años de soledad por tan sólo días_

Y estaremos juntos de nuevo. No habrá este coraje, este dolor, esta perdición… todo eso sólo será una memoria…

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_Te asirán por siempre_

Sólo una memoria…

Siento como si estuviera cayendo… dentro de la oscuridad de la noche… pero confío en que no me dejarás…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_

* * *

_

_(1).- La autora original puso otra versión de la canción y, como no hacía mucho sentido traducido al español, tomé la palabra "Strove" en vez de "Swore" para que fuera congruente._

_¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que tengo muchas historias pendientes pero estoy completamente bloqueada y mientras buscaba yaoi de YGO GX, me encontré con este bello fic que espero les haya gustado._

_Cualquier comentario siéntanse libres de hacerlo y espero que nos leamos pronto en alguno de los fics que tengo._

_Besos a todos (as)._

_Naomi Eiri A. Uesugi Di Malfoy De Kaiba._


End file.
